Eduardo's Birthday
by awesomegryphon1
Summary: This story contains a lot of yaoi at the end but mostly birthday fluff of the Runaways celebrating Eduardo's birthday.


The argentine looked at Tye then at the others behind him whom had smiles on their faces. How did they know his birthday? All of that information as confidential as far as he was concerned. Heck, he didn't even know when his own birthday since the information was pushed out of his mind months ago.

Eduardo wasn't one to count numbers of how old he became. It only mattered to the fact how well he felt; that was good enough, and besides he was usually angry all the time, how could he earn something like this and try to be happy? Virgil pushed the box into Ed's arms.

"All of us pitched in on this just for you." Virgil began. "It's nothing much but because you're a valuable part of the team, we thought that you at least deserve our gratitude for how you helped us." Virgil finished with a good grin.

Ed looked at them blankly. He sighed.

"What's wrong, dude?", Tye asked.

"He's in shock, he's never got a gift like this.", Virgil answered.

Virgil turned back to Ed.

"Well, go on. Open it!", He happily persuaded.

Ed looked at the gift wrapped box wearily. Looking at Tye he sighed again.

"This is a joke, right?", Ed said with a slight frown.

"Nope.", Tye assured him.

Lowering his aggressive guard down (for the moment) the argentine tugged on the white bow which floated down to the ground, Eduardo proceeded to open the box. Removing the lid, he tilted his head.

"Ya like it?" Virgil asked, breaking the silence.

Pulling out a rectangular plastic box, Eduardo looked to the rest of the team with a face.

"See? I knew he'd like it!", Virgil said proudly.

Virgil was damn proud with the gift. Why? He was the one who suggested it considering Tye outright refused the idea at first but he caved in.

Eduardo broke the seal and pulled out his 'gift'. Usually he would be close to happy when the gifts he got were boy stuff. You know, things that are fun to play and things that you can ride like a skateboard. Those were the types of presents he usually got. Plus, let's not forget: they were practical! But this? This was maybe a whole new experience. The box came with: headphones, a usb cable, instruction manuals and an apple sticker.

"Turn it on!" Virgil proudly suggested.

Pushing on the button, the device turned on. It took a moment to load everything. Eduardo had to look to his team mates again. Well, this was awkward.

"What? Don't like it, dude?", Tye asked.

Eduardo shook his head, "Strange." Eduardo replied.

"He finds this strange?, but isn't this what you've always wanted?" Tye gestured.

"I'm not sure...", Eduardo replied again.

"No Idea!", Asami suddenly said.

This caused Tye and Virgil to laugh their voices out, while Ed was still concerned about the iPad in his hands.

"Come on guys, Lets leave Ed alone to get settled with his new gift.", Virgil suggested with a small snicker of laughter.

So the rest went to the kitchen and the living room, while Eduardo tried to find the interest in the device he had...

* * *

A few minutes later...

He continued staring at the iPad in his hands.

What on earth would he do with this anyway? Sliding through the screens, there was nothing amusing other than the default apps. He noticed that when he opened his gift, it came along with a $25 gift card to use at the app store. Nothing was amusing to him at this point in time; making a false account and successfully signing into it, the app store was littered with apps; the good, the bad, the ugly and the useless. Nothing seemed appealing to him until he went to the search option and typed in 'skateboard'. The first result was True Skate. Redeeming the gift card, Eduardo bought the game. It was an interesting concept, The most authentic skateboarding sim ever. As close as you can get to a real skate board without getting a scraped knee and after a few hours past, he was an avid shredder in the game and he had always dreamed of this exactly to cure his loving interest in skateboarding.

While Ed was playing his good game, Tye was watching it all happen at the door intrance to the room.

"I guess you've found your game, huh?...", Tye said with a slight sexy smirk.

"Huh?", Ed replied while he turned around and saw Tye was watching him ever since he started the game.

"Oh uh, yeah i guess.", Ed added with a slightly blushed face and paused his game and then standed up.

"So you like the birthday gift, don't you.", Tye said softly as he slowly came closer to Ed.

"Er...Umm..", Ed couldn't say what he wanted to say without blushing.

Tye finally came close to Eduardo, he was so close that their lips slightly brushed on each other, he then pushed himself and Ed onto the nearby bed and was on top of the argentine, literally pinning him down to the bed and the argentine's legs were wrapped around the mescalero apache boy's waist, while Ed's hands were as well pinned down by Tye's hands.

"I guess this birthday was good after all...", Tye whispered in Ed's ears and then licked and kissed the argentine's neck. Ed gasped softly in pleasure, he had never ever felt anything so pleasuring and so good as Tye's lips.

"Uhhh...Tye...Por favor, quiero más...Quiero más de ti...", Ed managed to moan in spanish.

(Translation: Please, I want more...I want more of you...)

The mescalero apache boy then finished his neck and went up to his lips and pressed his own lips on the argentine's own and from there turned a small kiss into a hot makeout session as their tongues mingled and slithered and rubbed against each other and after a few delicious moments, they separated, but neither was ready to leave their warm embrace quite yet.

"Muchas gracias, Tye...", Ed said with a fully blushed face and a bright, lovely smile.

"Your welcome, Ed...", Tye replied with a loving smile and blushing face.

Then with it settled and calmed down, both boys got up and went together to the living room, while Ed left his iPad to charge up for another time.


End file.
